


No Matter The Shape

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasia sex, Haurchefant loves his wife no matter what, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven is stuck having to fantasia for a job and is forced to be a guy for a time. She is fully expecting her husband to not touch her while in this body.She was wrong. Very wrong.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Raven is very much a cigender lady, uses she/her pronouns, and while her husband loves her and is happy to fuck/be fucked by her no matter what body she's in, she was not happy having to use a fantasia to change into a man.
> 
> Special thanks to darthsuki on tumblr for reading over this and assuring me this fic was not possibly offensive. If you are a member of the trans community please tell me if there is something I need to improve on.

"Haurchefant? I'm home love." Raven calls as she walks into their home. She had just finished a job that required her to use a fantasia to make herself look like a very buff Elezen male and while it worked and got the job done, she was pretty much stuck like this for the next several bells and she wasn't quite happy in this body. Too tall and bulky, and her ears felt far too big, much as she whined about her own that were tiny.

She hears footsteps from upstairs and within moments her husband is within sights and he smiles brightly, he knew what she had to do and seemed to not be bothered by the transformation. "Raven my heart! Thank the Fury you made it home."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in greeting like he always did, leaving her confused, and he saw it on her face. "What's wrong amethyst? Have I done something wrong?"

"No! No you haven't! I just...I thought you wouldn't...like..." She gestures to her current appearance. "This."

His eyebrow quirked in confusion before blinking in understanding and he smiled as he pulled her in and held her. "Oh my love, to me you are beautiful no matter what form you take. Though do forgive me, but as you are now..." He soothed before he sighed in what appeared to be bliss as he ran his hands over her muscles, his eyes drifting along her body as if to size her up. "This arouses me greatly. You do this to me, no matter what you look like." He purred in her ear as he pressed against her, and she could feel the outline of his cock poking against her.

She flushed as he slipped his hands under her shirt to feel her muscles and scars on her back, pressing open mouth kisses to her neck. She moaned, and her voice sounded too deep to be her own and he grinned against her neck. "Feel good?"

She nodded, she could feel her dick growing hard due to his ministrations but noticed that he kept his hands above her waist if he reached for skin, as though he was hesitant to touch her before she realized that he was thinking  _ she _ might not want to be touched while she was like this.

"Do you want me to continue? Do you want to feel the same pleasure you give me?" He asked seriously, looking up into her eyes and running his hands through her hair.

She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his palm. "Yes. I want to keep going, I just didn't think you wanted me like this. That I wasn't...attractive to you like this."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh Raven, my dearest wife, no matter if you are a man or woman or whatever in-between there is, I will love you and want you regardless."

She shivers as she feels a hand undo her trousers and slowly palm her through her smalls. She moaned softly, rocking slightly into his hand, she was already getting so hard.

"Shall I take you to bed my love?"

"Please." She moaned almost immediately.

He grinned as he took her hands and led her upstairs to their bedroom and began to strip her down and pushed her onto their bed.

He moaned as he held his cock to keep some of his pleasure at bay. "Oh Fury's grace you're gorgeous. I don't know whether I want to suck your cock or mount you and ride you like I would your strap."

She shivered, the memories of him taking her strap-on making her cock twitch in excitement. "Both sound wonderful my love...oh!"

She felt hands running along her chest, a thumb going over a nipple as his lips drifted down her neck to her chest. It felt so strange for her chest to be as light as it does but she soon moans again as she feels his tongue teasing one of her nipples as the other is rolled between her thumb and forefinger, just like he did if she had breasts. He swapped between them before moving lower, letting out a small moan of his own.

"Oh tell me my heart, did you choose this body to tempt me?" He teased.

She shook her head. "The goal was to-ah! Look intimidating."

"And I bet you were. Yet all you've done is get me to ache with need. So arousing, all those muscles and your cock is so thick and hard..." He muses with a grin as he took her in hand and began to slowly jerk her cock while pressing kisses to her well-toned stomach.

She blushed hotly and turned her head to hide her face, gods why must he say these things?

She let out a slight gasp when his other hand reached down to cup her balls in his hand and fondle her as his lips drifted lower to kiss along the v of her hips. "Stay still my heart, you can touch me but keep your hips still for me?"

"Okay."

He smiled and kissed the head before slowly taking her into his mouth, moaning softly as he pressed his tongue along the underside of her dick. She moaned and struggled to keep still but soon put her hands in his hair as he continued to work her cock, bobbing his head in a rhythm that drove her wild, as though he had done this to her countless times.

"Oh gods Haurchefant I-!!" She gasped but soon let out a whine as he pulled off of her. She thrust up, looking for any sort of friction as he gave a soft chuckle.

"Not yet my dearest, but I promise I will take care of you. Let me prepare myself for you." He soothed as he grabbed a vial of oil from their nightstand and slicked his fingers before turning to let her watch as he prepped himself, letting out small moans every now and again.

She moaned as she watched, crying out as she took herself in hand to slowly jerk herself to the sight of her wonderful husband.

He turned at her cry and gave a small whine. "Please do not come just yet. I wish to be riding you when you come." He pleads as he slowly pulled his fingers away and took her hand off her cock to replace it with an oil slicked hand.

She moaned as she rocked into his hand before moving over her and lining her cock up with his hole and slowly sank down onto her, both of them letting out moans of sweet ecstasy.

Her breaths came in short pants, this was a thousand times more intense than when they used the strap with her powers and she nearly screamed from the pleasure. " _ Gods _ Haurchefant you're so tight! I-oh  _ FUCK _ !!"

She cried out when he gave an experimental shift of his hips. "Hold on! So...much-oh gods!" She yelps as she holds onto his hips to keep him still because  _ by the Fury _ he was so tight and she felt like she was going to burst if he tried to move now.

He nodded, leaning down and pressing kisses to anywhere he could reach with a slight laugh. "Oh Fury you feel so divine. I feel so full with your thick cock inside of me. Tell me when you're ready, I wish to ride this gorgeous cock until you come."

She moaned at his words as he ran his fingers through her hair and let her breathe before she leaned up to kiss him. "Take your pleasure my dear husband. Please let me make love to you."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her lips. "As you wish, but do tell me if it's too much?"

She nodded as he began to move, slow at first, getting used to her before beginning a steady pace as he bounced on her cock, leaving her a mess of moans, curses and passionate cries of his name. He leaned down to kiss her, the kiss messy between broken moans and heavy breaths as she reached around to grab his ass, squeezing tightly and making his back arch. 

She was so close, but she wanted him to come as well so she reached back between them and took him in hand, making his cries louder as she fucked him. "Raven I-ahh! If you keep that up I'll-!!"

"Come with me, I'm already embarrassingly close, please come..." She pleads, and how can he deny her when she asks so sweetly?

He worked his hips harder as he thrust in her hand, chasing his pleasure as she thrust up into him and with one final cry and a harsh thrust into him and hitting that small bundle of nerves deep within his core did they both come, her release spilling deep inside of him as his own splashed along her chest.

He collapsed on top of her, not even caring that he landed in his own seed as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Oh Fury...so good...can't move..." He gasped.

She moaned as she slowly lifted his hips off of her softening cock and moved his legs so they were between hers before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you so much Haurchefant...so good for me angel..." She mumbled into his hair as she pressed kisses to wherever she could reach while running a hand through his hair and along his back.

She listened as his breathing deepened and she pressed a final kiss to his forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here's the wholesome smut set the morning after.

When Haurchefant awoke the next morning, it was to the sun shining through the curtains of their bedroom and to an absolute stickiness both on his chest and between his thighs, and he wasn't quite sure whether he was supposed to be grossed out or turned on by this revelation.

He looked over at his wife, who had been in the form of an incredibly buff Elezen man the night before for a job, but when he woke she was now back in her original body. He smiled as he traced the darker area around her nipples of her bronze skin, causing her to stir and shiver.

Her eyes slowly opened and she groaned. "Good morning my love."

"Morning my heart. It seems you're back to your preferred appearance." He mused with a kiss to her neck.

She sighed as he began to fondle her breasts and press open mouth kisses to her neck and collarbone, a groan escaping his throat as he feels his cock press against her, feeling how wet and aroused she was already. "Dreaming of me?"

"Always. Though having you right here is a thousand times better than any dream." She mused, she heard the teasing in his voice.

He continues to play and trace along her skin, his cock teasing against her folds and she shivered in want. "Feel free my dear husband."

That was all he needed before he slowly thrust inside of her, her core already lovingly squeezing around his cock and she moaned sweetly, her eyes closing from the pleasure. "Haurchefant..."

"Oh my heart how beautiful you are. Covered in the remains of our lovemaking from the night before as I plan to leave a right mess between your thighs as you did to me." He mused sweetly as he rolled his hips, slowly thrusting deep inside of her while he was still draped over her.

He soon pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her before picking up the pace and she cried out, she could feel his heart slamming against her chest and his cock twitch within her, would he come so soon?

He soon stopped and pulled away, which made her whine and thrust her hips up in want only for her to cry out again as his tongue began to play with her clit and opening. Her thighs squeezed a little around his head and he responded by pinning them down and working earnestly, winding her up to the point her core is dripping and pulsing with need. "Oh Fury please..."

"Let go Raven. Don't worry, I'll give you my cock again. Just let go." He soothed before teasing her clit with his teeth and tongue.

She let out a slight scream as she came and he lapped at her opening, drinking every drop of her release as though he was a man dying of thirst.

"Fuck...oh fuck Haurchefant too much!" She gasped. He stopped, blue eyes wide in concern but she pulled him up and on top of her to kiss him soundly. She could taste herself on his tongue and she sighed blissfully, he always made her feel so good when they were together like this.

She soon felt the tip of his cock poking at her entrance, teasing her and making shiver. She moaned softly as she tried to get him inside of her a little bit but he kept pulling back or pinning her hips to the bed.

She whined. "Please angel."

"Please what amethyst?"

"Don't tease me. I want you."

"And you have me, always my heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Please fuck me angel, no more teasing?" She begs with a smile, and moans when she's filled again and locking her legs around his waist as if to say  _ Please stay _ .

He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her palm, as if there was anywhere else he'd rather be.

He slowly began to move, she was incredibly sensitive after his ministrations, which made her so much tighter and  _ gods _ her core felt so hot. "Raven...my heart yes, so good."

He began to speed up, her legs falling away and left spread wide as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her harder, making her cry out as he struggled to hold back. "Amethyst I..."

"Haurchefant it's alright. Let go." She soothed.

He leaned in and kissed her, her name lost against her lips as he spilled deep within her core as she shuddered through her own release.

And long after their highs have been achieved did they lie together in bed, lazily kissing, soft giggles escaping every now and again.

"We should really draw a bath..." She mumbled.

"In a moment my heart..."

"Very well..."

The bath was drawn after a much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this, I was pretty scared to post this. This will be a two shot, and the second chapter is wholesome smut bc I am that dork who likes writing wholesome smut.


End file.
